new_axis_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Iraq
The Kingdom of Iraq 'is a nation located in the Middle East. The Kingdom is approximately an area of 6,169,028 and has a population of about 6,215,250. The Kingdom achieved its independence in 1932 from Britain. History '''Independence ' Prior to its independence Iraq was known has Mesopotamia. After the Settling of the Mosul Question and the conclusion of the Anglo-Iraqi Treaty of 1930, Iraq became an independent kingdom in the middle east. The new Iraqi Kingdom was led by King Faisal I. But the British, thanks to the treaty of 1930, were avail to keep up to three RAF bases in Iraq. This was to keep control of Iraqi oil. This heavily angered the Nationalists that would soon be led by Rashid Ali al-Gaylani. '''Political Instability and Military Coups(1933-1941) After King Faisal died in 1933, King Ghazi reigned has the new King of Iraq from 1933 to 1939 until he was killed in a motor accident. Arab Nationalists and Iraqi Nationalists demanded the British to immediately leave Iraq but this was ignored by the British. This tension just simply expanded has Iraq was split between Pro-British led by Nuri as-Said and the Nationalists now led by Rashid Ali al-Gaylani. Various ethnic groups and faiths were oppressed by the Iraqi Military which was led by Bakr Sidqi. In 1933, Sidqi led the Iraqi military in the Simele massacre of 1000 Assyrians. During 1935-1936 there were a series of Shi'a and Yazidi rebellions. All of this rebellions were fatally crushed by Sidqi and the Military. In 1936, Sidqi led a coup d'etat against the Iraqi Government which was successful. Iraq would from 1936-1941 have five more coups happen establishing constant changing Governments. Rashid Coup D'atet of 1941 Rashid himself, with four other colonels of the well-known Golden Square, conducted a coup to overthrow Nuri and re-establish himself has prime minister of Iraq. The regent Abd al-Illah and Nuri escaped. The Iraqi army completely took control of Baghdad and conducted the arrests of Pro-British politicians and civilians which didn't go well. 1941 Anglo-Iraqi War After his takeover of Iraq, Rashid ordered the Iraqi army to encircle the British base at Habbaniya. The British demanded that the Iraqi army leave the area at once, the Iraqis denied. The British then sent out fighters plane to attack the Iraqis. In the resulting campaign much of Iraq's air-force was destroyed. The Iraqis attempted to takeover Habbaniya. The constitutional Iraqi army was sent to crush the British they were followed by Guerrilla fighters and gangs. Overall the Anglo-Iraqi War was nothing but an excuse for Nazi Germany to intervene in the Middle east. German and Italian Settlements ''' Government '''Regime The Kingdom of Iraq is obviously a Constitutional Monarchy that is under the Royal Hashemite House. The name of the government is the "National Defense Government". Military ''' The army of Iraq is the Royal Iraqi Army(RIA). The march of the army is the Hymn of the Bayonets. The navy of Iraq is the Royal Iraqi Navy(RIN). The Air force of Iraq is the Royal Iraqi Air Force(RIAF). '''Leader The leader of Iraq is a King, a Regent and a prime minister. The current Regent of Iraq is Sherif Sharaf. The current prime minister is Rashid Ali. The title of king is unknown has the Iraqi nation is in what is called a "King Fiasco".Category:Middle east Category:Iraq Category:Axis Powers